the Goblet of Fire
by throughbred8
Summary: Usually, Soul Reapers are not known or seen very much. Especially in wizarding communities. But when the death toll begins to rise to a point where it can no longer be ignored, the Soul Reapers must attend their enemy's event as an academy for magic. What will happen when wizards and Soul Reapers collide in the Goblet of Fire?
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Usually, Soul Reapers are not known or seen very much. Especially in wizarding communities. But when the death toll begins to rise to a point where it can no longer be ignored, the Soul Reapers must attend their enemy's event as an academy for magic. What will happen when wizards and Soul Reapers collide in the Goblet of Fire?

Each chapter will begin with a quote from the show/book(s) that the point of view will be in. No specific character. There will also be a lot of time skips in the first chapter, but I'm hoping you know/remember the events that occured. I skipped the World Cup, the beginning chapter(s), and quite a bit of time in between.

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter. They both respectively belong to Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling.

The Goblet of Fire

Chapter .01

"It is my belief... that the truth is generally preferable to lies."

_Albus Dumbledore_

_'Harry - DAD GOT THE TICKETS - Ireland versus Bulgaria, Monday night. Mum's writing to the Muggles to ask you to stay. They might already have the letter, I don't know how fast Muggle post is. Thought'd I'd send this with Pig anyway.'_

Harry stared at the word 'Pig,' then looked up at the tiny own now zooming around the light fixture on the ceiling. He had never seen anything that looked less like a pig. Maybe he couldn't read Ron's handwriting. With a small smile he finished reading the letter.

"Calm down! I need you to take my answer back!"

_'Ron, it's all okay, the Muggles say I can come. See you at five o'clock tomorrow. Can't wait._

_Harry'_

As soon as the note was secure, 'Pig' was out of sight. Harry hastily finished the letter to Sirius, telling where he would be going, and sent Hedwig off on her way. It was thanks to Sirius he got to go, mostly. The good things you could do with a 'criminal' of a godfather.

**-time skip**-

After the arrival at the Burrow, the house was filled with Mrs. Weasley's shouts. Harry thought Fred and George's prank with Dudley was hilarious.

The entire Weasley family had been present for dinner later that night, which was delicious in Harry's opinion. Even more delicious than usual. Then again, he had been eating increasingly stale cake all summer.

-**time skip**-

Harry felt as if he had barely lain down to sleep when he was being shaken awake by Mrs. Weasley. All four of them, consisting of Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, dressed in silence and made their way down the stairs where they were met by everyone else. More silence as they ate a small breakfast, then setting out, walking to a hill that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. They were met by Cedric and Amos Diggery. The younger people (Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, ect.) looked confused as they grabbed onto an old boot, Harry musing about how funny this would look to a Muggle. A large group of people, two being adults, grabbing onto an old, torn boot. The looks of confusion were lost as they were suddenly being jerked around in the air as the feet left the ground, only to hit once more.

"Seven past five from Stoasthead Hill."

-**time skip to end of Quidditch World Cup, Harry and co. are returning to the Burrow**-

They had arrived back at the Burrow tired and rather pale, only to be attacked by a worried Mrs. Weasley. Her face was pale and strained as she came running towards them, a rolled up copy of the _Daily Prophet _in her hand. She enveloped Mr. Weasley in a hug. Harry could see the headline. _SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!_ With it was a photograph of the Dark Mark, glittering in the night sky. Looking even closer, there was another title that began with _SHINIG-_ but it was cut off by Mrs. Weasley's had. Mr Weasley and Percy said something about having to go into the Ministry, and the rest of the group retired to the house

-**time skip to Mad-Eye Moody's freak out**-

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley called up the staircase. "Arthur! Urgent message from the Ministry!"

Harry flattened himself against the wall as Mr. Weasley came clattering past with his robes on back-to-front and hurtled out of sight. When Harry and the others entered the kithcen, they saw Mrs. Weasley rummaging anxiously in the drawers - "I've got a quill here somewhere!" - and Mr. Weasley bending over the fire, talking to -

Harry shut his eyes hard and opened them again again to make sure that they were working properly.

Amos Diggory's head was sitting in the middle of the flames like a large, bearded egg. It was stalking very fast, completely unperturbed by the sparks flying around it and the flames licking its ears.

". . .Muggle neighbors heard bangs and shouting, so they went and called those what-d'you-call-'ems - please-men. Arthur, you've got to get over there -"

"Here!" said Mrs. Weasley breathlessly, pushing a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a crumpled quill into Mr. Weasley's hands.

Apparently some old, paranoid guy named Mad-Eye Moody made a ruckus in a Muggle neighborhood when he thought someone was coming towards his house. Dustbins made "one hell of a noise and fired rubbish everywhere."

Amos disappeared from the fire after Mrs. Weasley gave him some toast into his mouth with fire prongs.

Mr. Weasley sighed, letting his head fall into his hands. "The Ministry's really turning into a madhouse." he said. "The Soul Reapers are acting up. The problem is, we don't know where they are. We don't know what they look like. That doesn't help with the..." He stopped, casting a look over at the Hogwarts students.

-**time skip to the Hogwarts Express**-

"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts." Ron said grumpily, sitting down next to Harry. "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what-"

"Shh!" Hermoine whispered suddenly, pressing her finger to her lips and pointing toward the compatment next to theirs. Harry and Ron listened, and heard a familiar drawling voice drifting in through the open door.

". . .Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man' such a Mudblood lover - and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually _learn _them, not just the defence rubbish we do. . ."

Hermoine got up, tiptoed to the compartment door, and slid it shut, blocking out Malfoy's voice.

"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" She hissed angrily. "I wish he _had _gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."

"Durmstrang's another wizarding school?" asked Harry.

Their chatter continued as the day went on. The rain became heavier and heavier as the train moved farther north. The sky was so dark and the windows so steamy that hte landterns were lit by middday. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Harry bought a stack of Cauldron Cakes for them to share.

Several of their friends looked in on them as the afternoon progressed, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, extremely forgetful boy who had been brought up by his formidable witch of a grandmother. Seamus was still wearing his Ireland rosette. Some of it's magic seemed to be wearing off now; it was still squeaking _"Troy-Mullet-Moran!" _but in a very feeble and exhausted sort of way. After half an hour or so, Hermoine, growing tired of the endless Quidditch talk, buried herself once more in _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_ and starrted trying to learn a Summoning Charm.

The Quidditch conversation continued until Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous, thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compatment door, which Deam and Seamus had left ajar.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy." said Harry coolly.

"Weasley... what is _that_?" Maloy pointed at Pigwidgeon's (Pig's) cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, sawying with the motion of the train, the moldy lace cuff very obvious.

Ron made to stuff the robes ot of sight, but Malfoy was to quick for him; he seized the sleeve and pulled. Malfoy began the tesasing that seemed so mandatory on the train, as if happened each year. Soon he was talking about the event that was happening at Hogwarts. He insulted Ron's father and walked out. Ron got to his feet and slammed the sliding compartment door so hard behind him that the glass shattered. Hermoine repaired it but the redhead's crabby attitude continued for the rest of the trip.

When they arrived at the school, the students went to the tables they were assigned to so many, or few, years ago. Harry spoke briefl with Colin Creevey, a third year to whom Harry was something of a hero. It turned out his brother, Dennis, was starting Harry turned and looked at the staff table. There seemed to be more empty seats than usual. Hagrid, of course, was still fighting his way across the lake with the first years; Professor McGonagall was presumably supervising the drying of the entrance hall floor (after Peeves bombarded the students with water balloons), but there was another empty chair too, and Harry couldn't think of who else was missing.

"Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Hermoine, who was also looking up at the teachers.

They had never yet had a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who had lasted more then three terms. Harry's favorite by far had bee Professor Lupin, who had resigned last year. He looked up and down the staff table. There was definately no new face there.

"Maybe they couldn't get anyone!" said Hermoine, looking anxious.

Harry scanned the table more carefully. Tiny little Professor Flitwaick, the Charms teacher, was sitting on a large pile of cushions beside Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, who's hat was askew over her flyaway gray hair. She was talking to Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department. On Professor Sinistra's other side was the sallow-faced, hook-nosed, greasy-haired Potions master, Snape - Harry's least favorite person at Hogwarts. Harry's loathing of Snape was only matched by Snape's hatred of him, a hatred which had, if possible, intensified last year, when Harry had helped Sirius escape right under Snape's overlarge nose - Snape and Sirius had been enemies since their own school days.

On Snape's othe rside was an empty seat, which Harry guessed was Professor McGonagall's. NExt to it, and in the very center of the table, sat Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, his sweeping silver hair and beard shining in the candlelight, his magnificent deep green robes embroidered with many stars and moons. The tips of Dumbledore's long, thin fingers were together and he was resting his chin upon them, staring up at the ceiling through his half-moon spectacles as though lost in thought. Harry glanced up at the ceiling too. It was enchanted to look like the sky outside, and he had never seen it this stormy. Black and purple clouds were swirling across it, and as another thunderclap sounded outside, a fork of lightning flashed across it.

Ron was moaning about food when the first years moved through the doors behind Professor McGonagall. All of them looked as if they had swam across the lake, especially the smallest boy with the mousy hair, who was wrapped in what Harry recognized as Hagrid's moleskin coat. The boy caught Colin Creevey's eye, gave a double thumbs-up, and mouthed _I fell in the lake! _He looked positively delighted about it.

Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years and, on top of it, an extremely old, dirty, patched wizards hat. The Sorting Hat. It earned stares from all around the room, until it broke into song.

(I'm not writing it, sorry.)

When it finished, the Great Hall erupted into applause.

"That's not the song it sang when it Sorted us," said Harry, clapping as well.

"Sings a different one every year," said Ron. "It's got to be a pretty boring life, hasn't it, being a hat? I suppose it spends all year making up the next one."

The Sorting began.

"Ackerly, Stewart."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Baddock, Malcolm."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Branstone, Eleanor."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cauldwell, Owen."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Creevey, Dennis."

"GRYFFINDOR"

It went on for a while, until the line finally began to dwindle.

"Pritchard, Graham."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Quirke, Orla."

"RAVENCLAW!"'

Finally ending with "Whitby, Kevin." going to "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "_Tuck in._"

The food appeared in front of them. Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, and Hermoine were talking about the number of house elves at Hogwarts. Hermoine was complaining about slave labor.

When the food had been demolished, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The chater filling the Great Hall ceased at once.

"So," said Dumbledore. "Now that we are all fed and watered," (Hermoined 'hmphed') "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and eVer-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quiddith Cup will not take place this year."

There were instant and slow reactions. Choruses of "What!" and others yelled soundlessly at Dumbledore.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensly. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

The arrival of Mad-Eye Moody, which interrupted the announcement, won't be described. However, rest assured that it was dramatic. Dumbledore introduced him as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months. The Triwizard Tournament."

"You're JOKING!"

That was Fred Weasley.

Dumbledore chuckled and went to explain about the tournament. "However, we will have four schools competing."

Silence swept over the already-quiet crowd.

"The heads of Beuxbatons, Durmstrang, and Shino Academy will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the four champions will take place at Halloween."

The prizes were announced and several mummers of "I'm going for it," spread down the tables.

"There is an age limit of seventeen years or older, and I will be drawing the Age Line myself."

The Weasley twins looked furious.

-**time skip to arrival of other schools-**

**(Yes, I'm not going through Moody's class. This chapter is longer than it is supposed to be already.)**

**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

**The delegations from Beuxbatons, Durmstrang, and Shino Academy will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early -**

"Brilliant!" said Harry. "It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!"

**Students wil return their bags ad books to their dormitories and seemble in front of the castle to greet out guests before the Welcoming Feasts.**

-**Now seriously to the arrival of the other schools.**-

The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines.

"Weasley, straighten your hat," Professor McGonagall said. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair."

Partavi scowled and removed a large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait.

"Follow me, please. First years in front. . . no pushing. . ."

They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. Harry, standing between Ron and Hermoine in the fourth row from the front, saw Dennis Creevey positively shivering with anticipatoin among the other first years.

The school was waiting. Waiting for the train, or broomsticks, or _something. _Several suggestions were coming from students. A yell from a sixth year sent several people squinting into the sky. A flying carriage with _gigantic _horses (or pegasi) landed, one of the horse's hooves almost landed on a student's foot. A giant woman stepped out, spoke to Dumbledore, then motioned her student's inside the castle. Moments later, a ship emerged from the lake waters. The man leading them to the entrance hall smiled up at the castle with rather yellow teeth. He too headed inside with his students.

"Where's Shino Academy?" asked Ron, rather excited after seeing Viktor Krum, the famous Bulgarian Seeker that led his team to victory at the Quidditch World Cup.

As if on cue, a glowing light appeared. Two rice-paper doors appeared inside of it, sliding open to reveal nine figures. Three donned white cloaks over black, the rest clothed in plain black cloaks. A black cat rested on one person's shoulder. Said person had orange hair. Not Weasley red. Orange orange.

An old man with a beard rivaling Dumbledore's stepped forward to meet said man.

"Greetings Dumbledore. I am Genryusai Yamamoto, headmaster of Shino Academy.

End of Chapter 1

There's the end.

Next chapter will be the Soul Reaper point of view.

The wizards do not know what Soul Reapers look like, where they come from, what weapons they use, or anything like that. Next chapter will also have the welcoming feast. I planned something really cool for what the Soul Reapers will do.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Geez, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

**psychic woman: **Thanks! I'll keep working on it.

**Mel72000: **I will. Thanks for the review.

**E.P . Wat.s: **That's pretty much over. I might have little to no time skips now on. Thanks, and it's not in any way, name, shape, or form negative to me. Thanks for reviewing.

**person: **You'll be told, and I believe you forgot one kitty cat.

**Gemini24: **Before the actual Winter War but after Aizen ditches. One of the visitor is a little more sane, and awake, than she was at the actual time in the story, though.

**Impressive: **Thanks :)

**Mijuh: **Typos will be the end of me. I'll go back and correct them someday. Thanks for the review!

**To-lazy-to-log-in: **I wanted to get to the arrival of the schools, so I did kind of rush it. I kind o of went over the bigger events, because I'm pretty sure most people knows what happens. I added in the stuff about the Soul Reapers. Thanks for the review!

**HarryPotterForLife7: **I know, I stated above that there would be little to no more time skips. You'll find out in this chapter. Thanks for the review :)

**xxxWhite-Wing13xxx: **I was merely testing out ideas, seeing what people liked and what they didn't. I appreciate your review, but I have said it a few times already. I wanted to get to the arrival of the schools and there will be little to no more time skips after the first chapter. I'm not trying to be rude, but you don't even have a single story up. I will keep formatting my stories how I want to. Thanks for reviewing anyways.

**otogii: **I also got annoyed when I read through after publishing. I do care about my readers (as much as I can care about total strangers), just *sigh* wanted to get to the arrival of the schools. I should start a tally about how many times I say that... Anyways, thanks for the review.

**formerlyarandomreviewer: **I'm going entirely off of the books. The movies are good, but they leave quite a bit out. BLEACH FOREVER! Thanks for the review!

**killroy225: **I will, thanks for the review.

**Morte Cacciatore: **That'll be interesting... thanks for the review!

**IchigoMoonCutter: **I know, I search all day for a GoF one, and then they're crappy. Thanks for reviewing!

**lone ruler: **Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviewing.

I will be switching between -taicho and Captain, maybe other stuff as well. And this is not movie-verse, and the interesting coming in won't happen. Darn it. It'll be confusing, I know it will.

Now that that's finished... ON WITH ZE STORY!

Bleach = Tite Kubo

Harry Potter = J.K. Rowling

Nothing = throughbred8

* * *

_Last time in the Goblet of Fire_

"Where's Shino Academy?" asked Ron, rather excited after seeing Viktor Krum, the famous Bulgarian Seeker that led his team to victory at the Quidditch World Cup.

As if on cue, a glowing light appeared. Two rice-paper doors appeared inside of it, sliding open to reveal nine figures. Three donned white cloaks over black, the rest clothed in plain black cloaks. A black cat rested on one person's shoulder. Said person had orange hair. Not Weasley red. Orange orange.

An old man with a beard rivaling Dumbledore's stepped forward to meet said man.

"Greetings Dumbledore. I am Genryusai Yamamoto, headmaster of Shino Academy.

* * *

The Goblet of Fire

Chapter .02

"Let's rain down and show everyone, with some measure of reiatsu, what defeat and annihalation really means."

_Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez_

Ichigo Kurosaki stared at the group of students. The youngest were in front, while the oldest, along with the teachers, were in the back. Many of them (the students) were jumping about, no doubt wanting to go and see... what was his name? Victor Crumb? Oh well. At the moment, Ichigo was still angry that he got carted around on this trip. Then again, he was kind of expecting it.

* * *

It was after the whole incident when the Soul Society met Ichigo Kurosaki. After Aizen, Gin, and Tosen defected. He was just about to head home when Renji appeared in front of him and dragged him to the barracks of Squad One. There were three captains there, including the Head Captain himself. The other two were Unohana and a shorter captain. Her name... Soi Fon? Yeah, Soi Fon. There was a young brown-haired girl, who looked rather timid. Rukia was there, Renji moving to stand with her. Hanataro was there, twitching in the shadows. Then Sparkles-erm, Yumichika. Yamamoto only glanced at Ichigo when he entered the room, then came right out with the news.

"We're going to the wizarding world to partake in a tournament."

There was a minute of a delay before the reactions.

"WHAT?" (That was Rukia.)

"Are wizards beautiful?" (Yumichika.)

"Are you freaking kidding me?" (Ichigo and Renji.)

"Ano..." (Hanataro.)

Only the brown-haired girl remained silent, exluding the captains that were present. Yamamoto spoke once more, the room immediatly becoming quiet.

"We will be departing within a few hours. Kurosaki, your father has been alerted. The others will make their way back on their own."

Before the carrot-top could speak, the old captain spoke once more.

"There will be one more that will join us. Yoruichi Shihoin."

With her name being called, gold eyes flickered open. She stalked from the shadows, leaning against a blushing Soi Fon.

"However, I will be a cat."

A smirk appeared on Yoruichi's face and Yamamoto dismissed the meeting before anything else could be said with, "We will meet at the Senkaimon in two hours. Do not be late."

When the two hours had passed, all had gathered. The group of nine (and a cat) were gathered around. Despite Yamamoto being there, no suprise ran through the group. They had ran about screeching that the Head Captain was going on a mission five minutes after leaving the First Squad barracks. They had finally gotten their suprise under control ten minutes before they were supposed to meet with everyone else. They meaning Ichigo and Renji.

Everybody managed to get there on time, Hanataro looking a bit winded. The brown-haired girl, whom Ichigo now knew as Momo Hinamori, offered the timid boy a gentle smile, one that could come close to Unohana's own. Though with out the scary, commanding aura. Ichigo had his own suspicions of the Fourth Squad captain being the second strongest, or atleast rivaling Kyoraku and Ukitake.

Ichigo turned to Rukia, leaning over a bit to ask her, "Where are we going to be dropped off?"

She sent a violet eyed glare at him, but answered nonetheless. "Somewhere in London. A pub called the Leaky Cauldron. We will rent some rooms and head to the a wizarding school in the afternoon."

"A school?"

"Yes," an annoyed glance. "We will be entered in the tournament as Shino Academy, a school for magic."

Ichigo looked up, noticing that they were now standing outside in a muddy street. In front of the group was a creaky old building titled "Leaky Cauldron." Without much haste, the group rented some rooms (I'm not gonna try and figure out how they're rooming. It's one night, get over it!). Yamamoto called them all into the pub, sitting down around one table that magically seemed to fit all of them.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho approached me about the matter of zanpaktou. I have contacted the Minister of Magic and he has agreed to allow us to use them as our type of 'wand.' However, everyone will have limiters on them. We will place them tomorrow morning. Also, gigais will not be needed as these wizards have a large amount of reiatsu. It is different from our own, but the way they utilize their magic is much like that of kido. I advise you all to remember, the wizarding world isn't aware of the existence of shinigami, so I advise you to tread carefully. Now, retire for the night and rise early in the morning."

The group dispersed, heading to the rooms they had rented.

In the morning, early in the morning was... early. What had woken mostly everyone, shinigami or not, was a shout from Renji as he tried to kick Ichigo in the head, only to be thrown against the wall by said carrot. A yelling fight had ensued, poor Hanataro caught in the middle, looking as if he were to have a mental breakdown. The fight was ended when Rukia and, suprisingly, Soi Fon burst into the room, flying in and kicking Ichigo and Renji into next week. Hanataro sputtered, waving his arms frantically.

The five appeared downstairs a few minutes later, only to be greeted by Yumichika, Momo, Yoruichi (in cat form), Unohana, and Yamamoto. On a small table was a bottle of ink and a paintbrush. Ichigo was thrown first, followed by Renji. A small sign was painted on their chest, with the complaint of "This'll come off, right?" from Ichigo. The boys, including Yamamoto, were kicked from the room as Unohana painted the signs near the girl's collarbone. Morning passed into afternoon and the time to depart came. The shinigami, plus one cat, were outside the pub, in the back near a brick wall. Items designed by one Kisuke Urahara were handed out, the captains telling the others that they would aid in translation. The Senkaimon opened, and the group stepped through.

* * *

Those were the events that led up to the shinigami being here. Ichigo glanced down at his chest, eyeing the black sign that limited his powers with distaste. Even with the limiter, his power was still superior. So was Yamamoto. For some reason Ichigo thought that the old man wasn't wearing one, that he was that good at his control and that he thought he wouldn't have to fight. Who knows?

Several of the Pigpimples students cast wary glances at the zanpaktou they carried, but said nothing. Ichigo lingered behind his group, attempting to match his long stride with Rukia's short paces. Yoruichi hung contently around his neck, pawing at his ear occasionally. She knew that he couldn't make a scene. Some may find it strange that he was yelling at an innocent little cat. Little did she know, two fourth-year Gryffindor students often had had yelling matches about a particular cat and a even more particular rat, whom was a rat no longer.

Ichigo cast a glance to see a red-headed boy speaking in a stunned voice. Ah, so Ichigo had been right. The celebrity's name was Victor Crumb (I know how to spell it, but this is Ichigo). A brown-haired girl and a black-haired boy were walking with him, the girl, identified as Hermoine by the red-head, Ron who was identified by Hermoine (confusing, no?), seemed slightly annoyed by the talk of the celebrity. Harry, identified by Ron, remained quiet as the two had a fight the size of an ant. The group of shinigami stood to the side as the students behind them shuffled in, taking seats at one of the four large tables. Girls could be seen frantically searching their pockets, casting glances at a group of people in red cloaks. Ron was fighting with Hermoine again, but took on a pouting expression as the group in red moved to sit at the table with green and silver accessories. Another group in blue had seated themselves at a table with a darker shade of the same color (I think Ravenclaw's dark blue...). With a sigh, the students from 'Shino Academy' moved to sit at the table with Ron, Hermoine, and Harry. Unohana and Soi Fon followed them, Yamamoto would be moving behind with other 'Headmasters.' Rukia marched to the front, putting on her sugary-sweet voice.

"Excuse me, do you mind if we sit here?"

"Ah, sure."

Students at the table shuffled to make room for the shinigami. Ichigo found himself squished between Ron and another student, Rukia on Ron's other side. Renji was on the other side of the table next to Hermoine, Harry on her other side. Hanataro was seated between two identical twins who the entire group had reason to believe that Ron and the two were related. Soi Fon and Unohana sat next to eachother, students throwing them cautious glances. Who wouldn't? Soi Fon had a scowl on her face, while Unohana had a caring (yet creepy) smile. Hinamori was next to Yumichika, idley talking with the sparkly man. Ichigo mildly listened to the conversation between the Golden Trio, bored after Rukia found out that they were seated at the Gryffindor. The group in red, Durmstrang, was at Slytherin. The group in blue, Beauxbatons, was at the Ravenclaw table. Hufflepuff was the only one not hosting a school.

A balding man was adding chairs to the table at the front. Ichigo could see why he would had three extra chairs, but why two more? Harry voiced his question.

"But there are only three extra people," the black-haired boy said. "Why's Filch ('_What a hideous name,' _ Ichigo though to himself.) putting out four chairs, who else is coming?"

Ron responded with an unintelligent 'Eh?', staring at, who Ichigo guessed to be, Crumb.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables (the foreign schools were being bombarded by questions), the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, Professor Yamamoto (Ichigo almost choked on air calling the old man that), and Madame Maxime. Some of the Beauxbatons students leapt from their seats, making some of the Hogwarts (Rukia had corrected him on the name) students laugh. They resumed standing until Madame Maxime had sat down on Dumbledore's left hand side. Dumbledore remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts," the shinigami cast several wary looks at eachother, "and - most particulaarly - guests." Dumbledore smiled at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

A Beauxbatons girl tried to hide a laugh. Hermoine whispered angrily at her, but the shinigami's attention remained up front.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

Renji almost flew off his seat as the food appeared. There were several dishes, some foreign and some recognizable. Ron had inquired about something called bouillabaisse, before pointing at something the shinigami were all to happy to scoop into their bowls.

"Miso soup!"

"Come again?"

"It's made from soya beans with some.." Rukia tasted a bit of it, "seaweed and tofu."

Several students who had heard this backed away from the soup, yet the shinigami didn't seem to care. Soi Fon had taken a little bit of everything foreign, receiving an amused look from Renji.

"Omaeda rub off on you?"

Soi Fon delibritely kicked the pineapple under the table, sending him a few inches into the air, quietly nursing his leg. Rukia cast him a look.

"What? We don't have to be formal right now."

"She is still one of your superiors at this moment and you will be formal!"

Renji huffed, but spoke no further. Out of the two midgets, Rukia's kicks hurt a lot more. Though Soi fon could poison you.

Ichigo's attention was caught by a large man sliding into a seat at the front table. Skrewts? He cast Harry a curious glance. A Beauxbatons girl came and asked for the bouillabaisse, leaving swiftly with it. She attracted a lot of the male populations attention, but several ignored it. Including the dead people sitting at the Gryffindor table. Was it because they were already dead? Or because they had their own girls who were ready to assault them at any moment. The Golden Trio went on about something called a veela. Hermoine pointed out the two extra seats being filled by a blonde, baby-faced man and another older-looking man.

Minutes passed, and the golden plates were wiped clean. Tension filled the Hall, but Ichigo looked rather disappointed at not being able to eat more.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, rising from his seat and smiling at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament, or Tournament of Four would be adequate in this situation, is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket. Just to clarify th eprocedure that we will be following this year. But first, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. Ichigo went with the latter. Bagman acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced. His toothbrush mustache and severe parting looked very odd next to Dumbledore's long white hair and beard (which was matched by Yamamoto's).

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Tournament of Four," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, Professor Yamamoto (Ichigo once more choked on air), and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sarpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch (still a horrible name in Ichigo's opinion), who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old, as well as valuable. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; a small boy actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, his head hardly rose above anyone else's.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways . . . their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, four champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after the three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the four it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champuon has been selected by the Goblet of fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

The red-headed twins were complaining about the Age Line, but they were planning something. One of them mentioned an Aging Potion, which, frankly, Ichigo had no idea what it was. It sounded rather simple, but things are never simple. He couldn't simply walk into the Seireitei. No, he had to be caught by Gin.

Ron was looking around for the Durmstrang, but his query was answered almost instantly; they were level with the Slytherin table now, and Karkaroff had just bustled up to his students.

"Back to the ship, then," he was saying. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

The scowling man he was talking to shook his head. Another one hopefully said that he would like some wine, but he was turned down almost instantly. The group near the door seemed to freeze as Karkaroff looked at Harry. Ichigo and the others looked on at what was happening, but it was broken up by a grizzled old man. A look of mingled fury and fear came over Karkaroff's face and he turned, storming out with his students behind him. Ichigo and Renji turned to eachother at the exact same time.

"Who is he?"

"Who?"

Harry turned to look at the group behind him, Ron and Hermoine following his motion.

"You?"

Several mouths gaped as passerbys heard them. Ron stared at the group like they were all crazy.

"He's Harry Potter!"

Ichigo's face took on a blank look.

"Who?"

"Ichigo! C'mon! Everyone's leaving!"

Rukia grabbed the collar of his shihakusho, dragging him along backwards after their own group. Yoruichi smirked as she curled around the front of his neck, casting a glance at Harry Potter.

* * *

"So where are we staying?"

"They have prepared rooms for us."

"Where?"

"Somewhere in one of the towers."

"Which one?"

"I don't know, Ichigo."

"Kurosaki, that's enough."

Rukia and Ichigo's conversation was cut short when Yamamoto silenced them. They were up in a tower, which looked as if it had been abandoned for a quite a while. Yet one picture frame on a door was dust-free. It was a picture of a pale man in a black suit.

"You are Shino Academy."

It was more like a statement instead of a question, but the picture received several nods. The door swung open to reveal a brightly lit room. It was red all over. Red armchairs, red couches. A red brick fireplace with a red fire flickering. Two sets of stairs on opposite ends of the room led up. The boys filtered up one, however Hanataro and Ichigo made the decision to sleep in the common room. The girls went up the other staircase, all lights except for the fireplace dimming before finally going out. Tomorrow would be the time that all of them would enter their name into the Goblet of Fire, than the champion from each school would be announced.

Ichigo had a sinking feeling that he would be involved no matter what.

* * *

Okay, Ichigo is going to be seventeen so he can enter as well, and you all are probably aware of who's going. Who like my choices for the ones who came? Unohana is going to be a healer, because I don't think Madame Promfrey would be to excited about having soul forms as patients. Soi Fon... I don't know. She's never included in these kind of things.

IF YOU GUYS WANT PAIRINGS, PUT WHO YOU WANT WITH WHOM IN YOUR REVIEWS!

Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

REVIEW TIME!

**The Real McLovin**: Well, the majority is IchiRuki, but I'll only be hinting at it. I cannot write romance to save my life. Thanks for reviewing.

**IchigoMoonCutter **: I will be hinting at the pairings, and thanks for reviewing!

**psychic woman **: You know, I do love Toshiro, but Soi Fon is one of my personal favorites. I'm taking a reviewers suggestion and putting her on stealth duties like Yoruichi. Congrats on guessing correctly about the champion, overused Ichigo is champion plot. I will be hinting at the romance, but the votes are in, and IchiRuki wins. Ron and Hermoine forever, of course. Thanks for the review.

**Justin **: :) Thanks for the review, and I'll go back and correct the typos someday...

**killroy **: I'm sorry... it just happens... you know? Thanks for the review...

**Morte Cacciatore: **Perhaps Yoruichi shall talk to them... I think she may fight with Filch's cat sometime as well... I believe I've said the matter of romance above, so I shan't say it again. Thanks for the review!

**Gemini24 **: I'll work on maturity... it's just forever stuck with me that he's bad with names and all. And I will only hint at it, but that's it. No big gushy scenes... just little tiny polka-dots. I will gladly take in the investigation work. I needed to do something with Soi Fon. And Hinamori's hair always seemed brown to me, huh. Oh well, it's now black. Thanks for reviewing.

**Boredom's Apprentice **: Isn't he always? Thanks for the review.

**xXxFeatheredxXX **: It will be interesting in chapters to come...

**violet404 **: Yeah... walk into the infirmary with a gaping sword wound on your chest... Thanks for the review :)

**bob115 **: It will all be reviewed... in due time... *wavy ghost arms*

**loneruler **: I hate writing short chapters... they all seem so much longer in my head... Thanks for reviewing!

**Chi-tanda **: Not to fast paced, right? Do I need to slow down? *panicks* (Thanks for the review!)

**HarryPotterForLife7 **: You're fine, and a mind reader. Because you just read my mind... (Fail imitation of 'BOOM' That was you, blowing my MIND)

**G96 Saber **: Welcome to my mind. There are no refunds. I will not be held accountable of any injures that you may sustain.

**anon **: No yaoi... sorry... I just hate it, it's gross to me. Except when it's supposed to be there, like OHSHC... Thanks for the review, nonetheless!

**Nadalada **: Will mostly be focusing on action.. sorry for my writing... *joins Crona in the emo corner* (Thanks for the review)

**lilyrosa143 **: I'm up to date with the manga... Thanks for the review!

**fokker333 **: I've read a few, but it's just like Ichigo transfered to Hogwarts for some reason and he's the third champion of Hogwarts, yaddi yaddi yah. Thanks for reviewing, and I like "When Genius Meets Death."

**MrinnerDEMON17 **: Sank you. I like your dog. It's your profile picture... I'm not stalking you or anything!

I really do apologize if I got any of the names wrong! My handwriting got a wee bit crappy. but I am going back and looking! This may or may not be the last chapter until the end of July, because I got fair and I will be as busy as heck. Yet writing the shinigami chapter seems so much easier...

Hmm...

ICHIRUKI IT IS! ONLY HINTING AT IT, THOUGH!

ENJOY MY ATTEMPT AT A POEM!

Bleach is orange,

Harry Potter claps,

I don't own crap.

* * *

_Last time in the Goblet of Fire_

"You are Shino Academy."

It was more like a statement instead of a question, but the picture received several nods. The door swung open to reveal a brightly lit room. It was red all over. Red armchairs, red couches. A red brick fireplace with a red fire flickering. Two sets of stairs on opposite ends of the room led up. The boys filtered up one, however Hanataro and Ichigo made the decision to sleep in the common room. The girls went up the other staircase, all lights except for the fireplace dimming before finally going out. Tomorrow would be the time that all of them would enter their name into the Goblet of Fire, than the champion from each school would be announced.

Ichigo had a sinking feeling that he would be involved no matter what.

* * *

The Goblet of Fire

Chapter .03

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."

_Harry Potter_

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Ron said, in a stunned voice, as the Hogwarts students filed back up the steps behind the party from Shino Academy. "Krum, Harry! _Viktor Krum!_"

"For heaven't sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," said Hermoine.

Harry cast a glance to the teenager in front of them, who had looked back at them.

"_Only a Quidditch player?_" Ron's voice was filled with a mix of emotions. Disbelief. Anger. He turned to look at Hermoine as if he couldn't believe his ears. "Hermoine - he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"

As they recrossed the entrance hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students heading for the Great Hall, Harry saw Lee Jordan jumpng up and down on the soles of his feet to get a better look at the back of Krum's head. Several sixth-year girls were frantically searching their pockets as they walked -

"Oh I don't believe it, I haven't got a single quill on me-"

"D'you think he'd sign my hat in lipstick?"

"_Really,_" Hermoine said loftily as they passed the girls, now squabbling over the lipstick.

"_I'm _getting his autography if I can," said Ron. "You haven't got a quill, have you, Harry?"

"Nope, they're upstairs in my bag."

They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron took care to sit on the side facing the doorway, because Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students were stilled gathered around it, apparently unsure about where they should sit. The students from Beuxbations had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. They were looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions on their faces. Three of them were still clutchng scarves and shawls around their heads. Hermoine muttered something about it not being that cold. The small group from Shino Academy were looking around, as if they were waiting for Durmstrang to take their seats.

"Over here! Come and sit over here!" Ron hissed. " Over here! Hermoine, budge up, make a space-"

"What?"

"Too late," said Ron bitterly.

Viktor Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table. Harry could see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looking very smug about this. As he watched, Malfoy bent forward to speak to Krum.

"Yeah, that's right, smarm u to him, Malfoy," said Ron scathingly. "I bet Krum can see right through him, though... bet he gets people fawning over him all the time... Where d'you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer him a space in our dormitory, Harry... I wouldn't mind giving him my bed, I could kip on a camp bed."

"Excuse me, do you mind if we sit here?"

Harry looked up. "Ah, sure."

The one who had asked was from Shino Academy, a short, petite girl who had a wide smile on. She used a sugary sweet voice when she spoke. What Harry didn't realize was that he would come to hate that kind of voice in his next year. Hermoine looked at the girl, a small smile on her face.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor table."

The conversation between the Golden Trio continued, with Hermoine's occasional comments as she spoke to the Shino Academy students.

"They look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot," said Harry.

The Durmstrang students were pulling off their heavy furs and looking up at the starry black ceiling with expressions of interest; a couple of them were picking up the golden plates and goblets and examining them, apparently impressed.

Up at the staff table, Filch, the caretaker, was adding chairs. He was wearing his moldy old tailcoat in honor of the occasion Harry was suprised to see that he added five chairs, three on one side of Dumbledore's own chair, while two on the other.

"But there are only three extra people," Harry said, "Why's Filch (The tall, orange-haired teen who had been looking at them earlier winced) putting out five chairs, who else is coming?"

"Eh?" said Ron vaguely. He was still staring avidly at Krum.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Among the group were a smilng woman who had her long hair braided down the front and a short, scowling woman who seemed like she had a "Let's get it over with quickly" air. They were among the professors of Hogwarts, but split off the group to sit at the Gryffindor table. Several of the Shino Academy students moved quickly, their faces displaying great respect... or fear? Fear was there as well.

Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxine, and Professor Yamamoto. Whe ntheir headmistress appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons leapt to their feet. A few of the Hogwarts students laughted. the Beauxbatons party appeared quite unembarrassed, however, and did not resume their seats until Madame Maxime had sat down on Dumbledore's left-hand side. Shino Academy students could be seen turned in their seats and heads dropped, though not noticeable enough to get a reaction. Except for the short girl from earlier, who had reached across Ron and pushed the orange-haired teen's head down. Once their Headmaster passed, they immediatly resumed their previous positions, the teen rubbing his neck and glaring at the girl.

Dumbledore remained standing, and a silence fell over the Hall.

(Writing this again...)

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. Harry saw the 'guests' seated at the Gryffindor table glance at eachother as Dumbledore said 'ghost.' "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to ogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.

"No one's making you stay!" Hermoine whispered, bristling at her.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down, and Harry saw Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation.

The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Harry had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign. Small laughs were projected at the redhead of the foreign students as he nearly flew out of his seat when the food appeared.

"What's _that_?" said Ron, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding.

"Bouillabaisse."

"Bless you."

"It's French," said Hermoine, "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice."

Ron pointed at a soup, once more asking what it was. The Shino Academy students were scooping it into their bowls quickly. The short black-haired girl from before (whom Harry was beginning to believe was the spokesperson) answered miso soup and what ingredients it had added to it.

Another small girl, who seemed quite a bit older, from Shino Academy was taking a bit of everything, though not very much.

"Omaeda rub off on you?"

The girl's (woman, Harry decided) scowling expression did not falter, but the red pineapple was cradling his leg a few seconds later. The pineapple was scolded, but he didn't respond again. The orange-haired teen was looking up at the table, an eyebrow raised.

Hagrid had sidled into the Hall through a door behind the staff table twenty minutes after the start of the feast. He slid into his seat at the end and waved at Harry, Ron, and Hermoine with a very heavily bandaged hand.

"Skrewts doing all right, Hagrid?" Harry called.

"Thrivin'," Hagrid called back happily.

"Yeah, I'll just bed they are," said Ron quietly. "Looks like they've finally found a food they like, doesn't it? Hagrid's fingers."

At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

It was the girl from Beauxbatons who had laughted during Dumbledore's speech. She had finally removed her muffler. A long sheet of silvery-blonde hair fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth.

Ron went purple.

"Yeah, have it," said Harry, pushing the dish towards the girl.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"Yeah," Ron said breathlessly. "Yeah, it was excellent."

(If you don't mind, please don't kill me, I'm going to end the feast REALLY QUICKLY to where the Goblet is shown)

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Harry felt a slight thrill of excitement, wondering what was coming. Several seats down from them, Fred and George were leaning forward, staring at Dumbledore with great concentration.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament, or Tournament of Four in this scenario, is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket-"

"The what?" Harry muttered.

Ron shrugged.

"- just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much likable. He acknowledged it wth a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced. Remembering him in his neat suit at the Quidditch World Cup, Harry thought he looked strange in wizard's robes. His toothbrush mustache and severe parting looked very odd next to Dumbledore's long white hair and beard (which Professor Yamamoto had as well, atleast the beard. The old guy was bald...).

"Mr. Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on arrangements for the Tournament of Four," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, Professor Yamamoto, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their suddent stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; Dennis Creevey actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, his head hardly rose above anyone else's.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways... their maical powess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

(TO THE EXIT SCENE! SORRY BUT I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN THIS PART!)

"Where is he?" said Ron, who wasn't listening to a word of this conversation (Fred and George were talking about trying to get in anyways), but looking through the crowd to see what had become of Krum. "Dumbledore didn't say where the Durmstrang people are sleeping, did he?"

But this query was answered almost instantly; they were level with the Slytherin table now, and Karkaroff had just bustled up to his students.

"Back to the ship, then," he was saying. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchen?"

Harry saw Krum shake his head as he pulled his furs back on

"Professor, I vood like some vine," said one of the other Durmstrang boys hopefully.

"I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff," snapped Karkaroff, his warmly paternal air vanishing in an instant. "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy-"

Karkaroff turned and led his students toward the doors, reaching them at exactly the same moment as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry stopped to let him walk through first.

"Thank you," said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at him.

And then Karkaroff froze. HE turned his head back to Harry and stared at him as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Behind their headmaster, the students from Durmstrang came to a half too, Shino Academy coming beside them. Karkaroff's eyes moved slowly up Harry's face and fixed upon his scar. The Durmstrang students were staring curiously at Harry too. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw comprehension dawn on a few of their faces. the boy with food all down his front nudged the girl next to him and pointed openly at Harry's forehead.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," said a growling voice from behind them

Professor Karkaroff spun around. Mad-Eye Moody was standing there, leaning heavily on his staff, his magical eye glarin unblinkingly at the Durmstrang headmaster.

The color drained from Karkaroff's face as Harry watched. A terrible look of mingled fury and fear came over him.

"You!" he said, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him.

Me," said Moody grimly. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

It was true; half the students in the Hall were now waiting behind them, looking over one another's shoulders to see what was causing the holdup. Without another word, Professor Karkaroff swept his students away with him. Moody watched him until he was out of sight, his magical eye fixed upon his back, a look of intense dislike upon his mutilated face.

When they had finally exited the Hall, the orange-haired teen and the pineapple turned to eachother and Harry could hear them say in unision "Who is he?"

Now, the Golden Trio didn't know what possessed them to turn around and say, "Who?"

"You!"

Several of the Hogwarts students' mouths gaped at this.

"He's Harry Potter!"

The carrot-top looked on with a blank face, until the short girl (the spokesperson) grabbed the back of his robes and hauled him off, saying, "Ichigo! C'mon! Everyone's leaving!"

Harry could have sworn he saw the black cat on 'Ichigo's' back wink at him.

* * *

As the next day was Saturday, most students would normally have breakfasted late. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, were not alone in rising much earlier than they usually did on weekends. When they went down into the entrance hall, they saw about twenty people milling around it, some of them eating toaste, all examining the Goblet of Fire. It had been placed in the center of the hall on the stool that normally bore the Sorting Hat. A thin golden line had been traced on the floor, forming a circle ten feet around it in every direction.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" Ron asked a third-year girl eagerly.

"All the Durmstrang lot," she replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"Bet some of them put it in last night after we'd all gone to bed," said Harry. "I would've if it had been me... wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

Someone laughed behind Harry. Turning, he saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan hurrying down the staircase, all three of them looking extremely excited. The three told the Golden Trio about the aging potion, crossed the line, put their names in the goblet... and were blown out, now sporting white beards.

It was at that time that the group of students from Shino Academy entered.

"Damn it, Rukia! I don't want to!"

"Shut it, Ichigo! You are going to!"

"Yeah Strawberry."

"Shut up, Pineapple!"

"Ano..."

"Please stop fighting, Kurosaki-san(?)"

"I will put my name in in a beautiful way."

"Shut up."

They attracted many stares. The group was silenced by the unnamed woman, all casting uneasy looks at her.

"Kurosaki, put it in. That goes for all of you, as well. Except for Hanatarou."

She cast a disgusted look at the shaking boy. The other four trudged forward, dropping their names in the goblet. Ron turned to Harry, "Some of them don't look old enough to be past third year! Maybe that have some way to bypass the system!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but the good news appeared when Angeline Johnson, a tall black girl who played Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, came to them, saying that she put her name into the goblet. It turns out the Cedric Diggory, 'Pretty-Boy Diggory' as Seamus calls him, had also entered. Now they just had to wait until tonight.

* * *

I don't know if Momo would call him Kurosaki-san. But she is.

I like writing shinigami chapters better *pouts*

PLasdlkjfsdlkjflksdjf

That's how I feel.

Because I have to go water trees.

At 8 o'clock at night.

When it's 100 degrees out.

Save me?

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

REVIEW TIME

**IchigoMoonCutter: Well, here it is! Sorry for the hold up!**

**Chi-tanda: Yet I'm afraid I can't write action very well... Oh well, we'll see.**

**fokker333: I think I'll go with Kurosaki-kun. She doesn't know him that well. I think Ukitake only calls him that because he's a bit more familiar with Ichigo. **

**Qwerty321: I just noticed about your username. It's all in a row, on my keyboard atleast. Anyways, I hate oranges. I just suck at poems.**

**formerlyarandomreviewer: I know... There'll be a question that most of you will say yes to.**

**black thunder: Thank you!**

**Mel72000: Well thank you for reviewing!**

**Lightningblade49: Doesn't he always? But I have it all planned out on a piece of paper that I'm trying my hardest not to lose.**

**MyinnerDEMON7: Well it's in the order of the book... Irony, for me? Yes. In that phrase. I suck at irony.**

**HarryPotterForLife7: It's cooling down. That is going to be the question of the day. Yumichika is kind of there for entertainment... in a beautiful way...**

**Morte Cacciatore: Question of the day, and here's the update.**

**Gemini24: Don't worry, they will be friends! Sooner or later... I love Hanatarou, but he was regarded as useless throughout the Soul Society arc, and he never really appeared again... Anyone else notice that?**

**killroy225: Well here's the update!**

**fangirl15: Here it is!**

**xXx Feathered xXx: Not anymore. I'm just glad that the weather's cooling down. I miss my lamby-kins, though.**

**Natalia vs Russia: *le gasp* Russia? Hetalia Russia? Anyways, question of the day.**

**Guest: I'll try to do that less often...**

**blueorgray1236: Thanks!**

**Magyar: I'm actually writing it all out from the book... but okies!**

**Guest: M'kays.**

**YellowWomanontheBrink: I won't have Momo falling for anyone else. And the English thing is all sorted out.**

**noxnemo: Thanks!**

**Guest: :D**

**Black iron locket: No problem.**

**theroadburner99: Thanks!**

**o-WinterQueen-o: Thank you!**

**ExpectoPatronum11: Here's the chapter!**

Now that that's done...

YES OR NO FOR SHINIGAMI ONLY CHAPTER

The only time I'll switch POVS is like when important events happen in the Golden Trio's year.

I miss my lamby *cuddles picture of sheep*

This one is a little short *is kicked by Rukia and Soi Fon and punched by Ed* "WE'RE NOT SHORT!"

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I regret nothing! *lunges self off of cliff... into a sea of gummy worms?*

* * *

_Last time in the Goblet of Fire_

"Kurosaki, put it in. That goes for all of you, as well. Except for Hanatarou."

She cast a disgusted look at the shaking boy. The other five trudged forward, dropping their names into the goblet. Ron turned to Harry. "Some of them don't look old enough to be past third year! Maybe they have some way to bypass the system!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but the good news appeared when Angelina Johnson, a tall, black girl who played Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, came to them, saying that she put her name into the goblet. It turns out Cedric Diggory, 'Pretty-Boy-Diggory' as Seamus calls him, had also entered. Now they just had to wait until tonight.

* * *

The Goblet of Fire

Chapter .04

"Compared to letting it fall apart, trying to hold it together is so much more difficult."

_Yumichika Ayasegawa_

When Saturday came around, the shinigami awoke early. It wasn't just because Soi Fon was holding Suzembachi(sp?) to their throats and demanding it. Most of it was, but the smaller portion was who wanted te hot water in the bathrooms. Even the captains (who Ichigo was pretty sure they didn't have a clue on how to work a water pump) had started a brawl. A miniscule one (for if they had a small one, it was likely they would blow up the school), but a brawl nonetheless.

When the bruises were healed and the hair was dry, the group made their way down to the entrance hall. The moment they walked in was the moment when two old men landed near them on the floor. Ichigo cast a glance, but saw them laughing about it and continued on.

Rukia appeared from behind him, grabbing his ear and dragging him forward.

"Damn it, Rukia! I don't want to!"

"Shut it, Ichigo! You're putting it in one way or another!"

"Yeah, Strawberry."

"Shut it, Pineapple!"

"Ano..."

"Please stop fighting Kurosaki-kun."

"I will put my name in in a beautiful way."

"Shut up.

Unaware of the stares they had gathered, the group of shinigami (+1 cat) seemed to shrinkk under the glare of Soi Fon.

"Kurosaki, put it in. That goes for the rest of you. Except for Hanatarou."

Soi Fon cast her glare upon Hanatarou. Ichigo winced in sympathy. Hanatarou had proven to be useful during the time he had invaded the Soul Society. Atleast, to the 'ryoka' he was. However, if the timid boy had to fight...

He could win if one of the tasks was having a panic attack.

No competition.

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Momo, and Yumichika went forward, the strawberry dragging his feet. One by one, they dropped their names into the goblet.

Rukia had taken it upon herself to translate the names into English.

**Ichigo Kurosaki - Shino Academy**

_A strawberry sat after his name. Courtesy of one Chappy-loving midget._

**Rukia Kuchiki - Shino Academy**

_It was a Chappy this time._

**Renji Abarai - Shino Academy**

_Ichigo had actually [tried] to draw a pineapple after his name. It looked like a blob with spiky hair._

**Momo Hinamori - Shino Academy**

_This time, Renji had scrawled a flame by her name._

**Yumichika Ayasegawa - Shino Academy**

_Yumichika had done his own, littering the small piece of parchment with sparkles._

As they exited the hall, ready to get some kind of food, Ron (the red-head from before) said, "Some of them don't look old enough to be past third year!"

Ichigo earned two hard kicks, courtesy of the midgets in their group.

"I didn't say anything!"

* * *

Yoruichi peered out a window, watching as the 'Golden Trio' followed the Beauxbatons towards the hut. The giant man who lived there flung the door open, revealing him in a horrid suit. When the girl of the trio, Hermione, said something, he motioned to the pumpkin patch were twenty (large) boxes sat spread out. With a flash of shunpo, Yoruichi appeared outside the hut a few minutes later. Unfortunately, the door had already closed and her targets were inside. A sigh escaped her feline maw and she perched against the window on the ledge. The black haired student cast an odd glance, but said or did nothing about her presence.

Yoruichi could remember the last time an event like this had occurred. Some time ago, when she was still in the Soul Society. The Triwizard Tournament had caused great worry for the shinigami in the past. The casualties were high, forcing several shinigami to be dispatched to England. Hollows flooded in with the influx of souls, their strength growing everytime they appeared. Even Yamamoto had been caled in when a particularily strong one appeared. Dozens of souls, shinigami and pluses alike, were lost.

But hollows weren't the only cause of death.

They had not predicted wizards would contain enough reiatsu to see them.

The shinigami were perceived as threats.

Thankfully, the wizards were not able to see the shinigami clearly for the few seconds they stood still.

The only kind of description the wizards had was that the newly dubbed 'reapers' were clothed in black.

It was growing dark by the time the three inside finished and headed back to the castle. Yoruichi sped after them.

* * *

Retsu Unohana had never been more frustrated in her life (not that she showed it). Every five minutes, Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo came to her with newly found bruises on the males.

And it was mid-afternoon.

So she made a decision that was most unlike her.

Whenever they sought her out, she faded out.

They were bruises.

Bruises don't kill.

* * *

No one knew where Yamamoto was...

No one wanted to know...

...

He was helping himself to tea and snacks in their dorm.

* * *

"So why are we staying here if we can just go back to the Seireitei?"

"Well, my dearest strawberry, you hae ran across the entire Seireitei. Do you realize how far it is from one division to another?"

"...I see..."

* * *

Hanatarou yelped as he ran into someone. Looking up, he saw that it was Harry Potter, who Unohana-taicho had been kind enough to point out.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai."

"Uh, want some help?"

Hanatarou looked down, gathering up his papers he had been carrying and taking the hand Harry Potter had offered him.

"Ano, arigatou."

He bowed, causing Harry and the two he was with to blink in suprise.

Hanatarou hurried off in the direction of their dorms.

* * *

Most of the school was there by the time the shinigami arrived in the great Hall. They took their previous place at the Gryffindor table just as the parties of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons filtered in, taking their previous seating as well. A trio of Gryffindors, who Ichigo recognized as Hermione, Ron, and Harry, came after them. Hanatarou rushed in, almost tripping on thin air. Actually, he did as he got to the table. Ichigo quickly caught him before the medic's face could smash into the ground, sending glares to all who snickered.

The Goblet of Fire hda been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair.

One of the red-headed twins at the table said, "Hope it's Angelina."

"So do I!" Hermione responded breathlessly. "We'll soon know."

The food appeared quickly enough.

No one but the Shino Academy group dug in. Sure, they were eating, but the Gryffindors weren't inhaling as much as they usually do. Judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatiemt expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether the Headmaster (Dumbledore) had finished eating yet, people were growing antsy.

When the golden plates returned to their spotless state, there was a sharp upswing in the level of the noise within the Great Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff, Professor Yamamoto, and Madame Maxime looked as tense and as expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost reaedy to make it's decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great, sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins (which Ichigo had noticed and had been staring at most of the feast) extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone wathed... a few people kept checking their watches(?).

"Any second." Ichigo heard a boy whisper just down the table.

The flames inside the goblet turned red again. Sparks began to fly from it. NExt moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it- the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No suprises there!" Ichigo turned to glare at Ron, eye twitching in annoyance.

Viktor Krum rose from the green and silver table and slouched up towards Dumbledore; he tured right, wallked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

The headmaster from Durmstrang was booming about it until the clapping and chatter died down. Now everyone's attention was focused once again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red again. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour."

A blonde girl rose from the table, looking as if she were dancing as she moved up towards the staff table, disappearing into the same door Viktor had. A couple of girls were crying.

Another piece of parchment shot from the goblet, rather quickly.

"The champon for Shino Academy," Dumbledore paused, blinking several times, "is Ichigo Kurosaki-Strawberry."

Laughs rang out from the shinigami, Ichigo smacking Renji across the back of his head as he rose. His face was red as he made his way up. His glare was flickering up to Yamamoto to the students as he passed them. He made his way through the door, almost slamming it in the process. Portraits turned to look at him as he came in, but he just turned his glare on them. Krum and Fleur were around the fireplace, yet Ichigo backed up into one of the shadows, staying mostly unseen. The Hogwarts champion entered, moving to stand by the fireplace with the other two. It seemed like such a long time before someone else entered. However, it wasn't a professor.

It was Harry Potter.

Ludo Bagman scurried in after Harry.

"Extroadinary!" Bagman muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extroadinary! Gentlemen... lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other four. "May I introduce - incredible thought it may seem - the _fifth _Tournament of Four champion?"

Krum straightened up. His face darkened as he surveyed Harry. The original Hogwarts champion look nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must ave misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. The Hogwarts boy still looked politely bewildered. Ichigo just closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Yes, this would take quite a bit of yelling and fighting. Fleur frowned.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "'E cannot compete. 'E is to young."

"Well... it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet... I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage... It's down in the rules, you're obliged... Harry will just have to do the best he -"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Yamamoto, a woman with a tight bun, and a man with greasy hair and a big nose. Ichigo could hear the buzzing of well over a hundred students on the other side of the wall, before the lady with the tight bun closed the door.

And so began the argument.

[skipping it as you have been telling me that I don't need to write it out]

* * *

Sunday morning led to another early start for the shinigami. Hardly anyone bothered with breakfast, snagging a piece of toast and a drink of tea. Ichigo made his way out of the school, moving quickly towards the lake. He leaned back onto the dry (and partially snowy) grass, letting his muscles relax and his mind finally be at peace. Yes, it was cold. Sometimes he preferred the cold, though. Not as much as Toshiro ("IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!"), atleast from what he's heard. Apparently the young captain preferred the cold, mainly because of his ice-type zanpaktou, Hyorinmaru.

Speaking of zanpaktou, he put a hand on Zangetsu. He had left the blade in the dorms the night before, unsure if he wanted to freak out the little kiddies. A sigh escaped him and he rubbed at his eye. It had been hurting an awful lot as of late, not like it had before. It started acting up after his fight with Byakuya Kuchiki.

And then there was a weight on his chest.

He cracked open the eye that wasn't being rubbed, peering out at what or who was seated on his chest. All he saw was white.

Then he realized that he was very cold.

"RENJI!"

He sprang from the snowpile he had been buried under, sprinting after the redhead. Zangetsu was raised above his head, ready to strike. With the use of shunpo, he was easily within striking range...

And then a naked woman with purple hair appeared.

"DAMN IT, YORUICHI!"

A black cat flitted away.

* * *

A little bit of fun at the end...

DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE SHINIGAMI CHAPTERS ONLY? (except for the occasional interlude because of important events from the Golden Trio)

YES OR NO

So I'm really sad about my lamb because it was one of the best I had and I taught it to drink from a water bottle like it was a baby and I MISS IT SO MUCH!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please leave a review! They're very much appreciated!

See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

REVIEWS

[I've decided to answer questions only here, but below your name will still be mentioned.]

arandomreviewer: Yes, but remember. This was at the time when the Kurosaki family had no idea was a substitute shinigami (well, Isshin might've) and Chad (I think) was severely injured in the fight with Shunsui.

Gemini24: Hanatarou will play a part in this story, Ichigo and Renji are fighting and Rukia is being the peacekeeper (or shin kicker, whichever you prefer), kind of for humor. Hollow Ichigo is going to show up. In the fight with Byakuya was when he appeared, so Ichigo will be having some problems with him. I have the tasks all planned out. I was in a little rush, but this chapter will most likely be longer.

Magyar: Soi Fon and Unohana were seated at the Gryffindor table with the students.

Thanks to Inkdawn12, Chi-tanda, deathbykitsune, Mel72000, killroy225, alchemists19, Chibi Tantein, o-WinterQueen-o, Morte Cacciatore, xXx Feathered xXx, random idiot person, HarryPotterForLife7, Trife, 3Alaska3, rqgenevieve, The Lady of Chaos and MIschief (Yoruichi? :D), and LaRire for reviewing!

**Just writing the usernames takes me an hour... just kidding!**

**WinterQueen's review made me think... do animals go to the SS? *ponders***

**To all those lamb questions, I'm in FFA and unfortunatley my lamb was a weather, meaning he can't be used for breeding so he was sold for slaughter. It's a bit different because I've had ewe lambs since I've started. And they were all bought by the same person, who happens to be a neighbor (maybe a mile away, but hey, a neighbor nonetheless).**

**So I decided to do mostly shinigami chapters, with the exception of HP every now and then and interludes during the chapter. I'll make it clear if I change.**

**School starts in seven days. I'm not even kind of kidding when I say I've been ready. We have three months off school in the summer and by the third week we're out of school, I'm ready to go back in.**

**I should work on witty disclaimers, but I'm gonna give you the generic 'I do not own Bleach nor Harry Potter.'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

the Goblet of Fire

Chapter .05

"Sanity? Sorry, I don't recall having such an useless thing in the first place."

_Zaraki Kenpachi_

* * *

_Last time in the Goblet of Fire_

_Speaking of zanpaktou, he put a hand on Zangetsu. He had left the blade in the dorms the night before, unsure if he wanted to freak out the little kiddies. A sigh escaped him and he rubbed at his eye. It had been hurting an awful lot as of late, not like it had before. It started acting up after his fight with Byakuya Kuchiki._

_And then there was a weight on his chest._

_He cracked open the eye that wasn't being rubbed, peering out at what or who was seated on his chest. All he saw was white._

_Then he realized that he was very cold._

_"RENJI!"_

_He sprang from the snowpile he had been buried under, sprinting after the redhead. Zangetsu was raised above his head, ready to strike. With the use of shunpo, he was easily within striking range..._

_And then a naked woman with purple hair appeared._

_"DAMN IT, YORUICHI!"_

_A black cat flitted away._

* * *

**Hogwarts p.o.v**

When Harry woke up Sunday morning, it took him a moment to remember why he felt so miserable and worried. Than the memory of the previous night rolled over him. He sat up and ripped back the cutains of his four-poster bed, intending to talk to Ron, to force Ron to believe him - only to find that Ron's bed was empty; he had obviously gone down to breakfast.

Once dressed and in the common room, Harry was greeted with applause from the people who had already finished breakfast. The prospect of going down into the Great Hall and facing the rest of the Gryffindors, all treating him like some sort of hero, was not inviting; it was that, however, or stay here and allow himself to be cornered by the Creevey brothers who were both beckoning frantically to him to join them. He walked resolutely over the portrait hole, pushed it open, climbed out of it, and found himself face-to-face with Hermione.

"Hello," she said, holding up a stack of toast, which she carried in a napkin. "I brought you this. Want to go for a walk?"

"Good idea," said Harry gratefully.

They went downstairs, crossed the entrance hall quickly without looking in at the Great Hall, and were soon striding across the lawn toward the lake, where the Durmstrang ship was moored and someone was lying by the shore. Hermione stopped, putting an arm in front of Harry. She indicated the redhead from Shino Academy silently piling snow on the one that was lying down, who Harry recognized as the champion from Shino Academy.

"RENJI!"

Renji was sprinting away before the snowpile exploded. Harry and Hermione watched as Ichigo Kurosaki-Strawberry exploded from the white, a gigantic sword over his head. They both blinked, not believing what they saw, but then both Ichigo and Renji were gone.

* * *

Ron was face planted into the ground. Not by anyone, but by his own cause. Red stained underneath his face.

He wasn't even partially bothered by the fact that the naked woman he had just seen turned back into a cat.

* * *

Harry and Hermione continued on their journey, munching on the toast. Harry told Hermione exactly what had happened after he had left the Gryffindor table the night before. To his immense relief, Hermione accepted his story without question (though she still seemed to be thinking about Ichigo and the gigantic sword).

"Well, of course I knew you hadn't entered yourself," she said when he'd finished telling her about the scene in the chamber off the Hall. "The look on your face when when Dumbledore read out your name! But the question is, who _did _put it in. Because Moody's right, Harry... I don't think any student could have done it... they'd never be able to fool the Goblet, or get oer Dumbledore's-"

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry interrupted.

Hermione hesitated.

"Erm... yes... he was at breakfast."

"Does he still think I entered myself?"

The conversation went on until they found themselves in the Owlery. Harry had finished his letter to Sirius, but then a stroke of curiosity hit him and he added a

_P.S. Have you ever heard of Shino Academy?_

As the door slammed open, Hermione and Harry ducked behind a pillar. For what reason, they had no idea. Most of the students at Hogwarts knew not to slam the Owlery door open, as it upset the owls. Loud voices came from the doorway and as Hermione peered around the pillar, she saw that it was Renji and the blackhaired girl, as well as the black cat that had been brought along.

"That was classic! Did you see his face?"

"You know how mad he's gonna be when he finds you?"

"I think he should be mad Yoruichi, not me."

"Like Ichigo could catch me."

Hermione blinked. Did the cat just talk?

A talking cat...

Metamorphagus?

She glanced at Harry.

"Weren't we supposed to be sending a reply?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the black butterfly that magically appeared on the girl's finger. Silence reigned for a moment, but then the butterfly flapped it's thin wings and took off, floating gently out the window.

"It might take a day at the most, but Ukitake-taicho and Kyoraku-taicho will get it."

Then the three vanished before Hermione's very eyes.

* * *

**Shinigami p.o.v**

"I'll have you know that there were two human students hiding from us."

Rukia stopped dead in her tracks as Yoruichi spoke.

"What?"

"They heard most of what we were saying."

"...we messed up..."

"Excuse me, but _I never _did anything. You and Rukia were the ones that messed up. I was just along for the ride."

* * *

Ichigo scratched his head as a cackle sounded throughout the castle.

Was it the castle?

It echoed an awful lot.

Then again he was in an empty portion of the school.

Yeah, it was probably one of those souls that wandered here.

After all, he had heard students and teachers alike complaining about something (or someone) called Peeves.

He continued his search for Renji, not completely reassured that that sound was something in the castle.

* * *

**Hogwarts p.o.v**

"It's really not that difficult, Harry," Hermione tried to reassure him, days later, as they left Flitwick's class - they had been practicing Summoning Charms and she had been making objects zoom around the room to her all lesson, as though she were some sort of weird magnet fror board dusters, wastepaper baskets, and llunascopes. "You just weren't concentrating properly -"

"Wonder why that was," said Harry darkly as Cedric Diggory walked past, wsurrounded by a large group of simpering girls, all whom looked at Harry as though he were a particularly large Blast-Ended Skrewt. "Still - nevermind, eh? Double Potions to look forward to this afternoon..."

Double Potions was always a horrible experience, but these days it was nothing short of torture. Being shut in a dungeon for a hour and a half with Snape and the Slytherins, all of whom seemed determined to punish Harry as much as possible for daring become school champion, was about the most unpleasant thing Harry could imagine. He had already struggled through one Friday's worth, with Hermione sitting next to him intoning "ignore them, ignore them, ignore them" under her breath, and he couldn't see why today should be any better.

When he and Hermione arrived at Snape's dungeon after lunch, they found the Slytherins waiting outside, each and every one of them wearing a large badge on the front of his or her robes. For one wild moment Harry thought they were S.P.E.W (Hermione's protest about the treatment of house elves) badges - then he saw that they all bore the same message, in luminous red letters that burnt brightly in the dimly lit udnerground passage.

SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY -

THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!

"Like them, Potter?" said Malfoy loudly as Harry approached. "And this isn't all they do - look!"

He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished to be replaced by another one, which glowed green.

POTTER STINKS!

Soon spells were being thrown, Harry's hit Goyle in the face and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle was sent to the hospital wing when Snape arrived, but Hermione ran off in tears. It was going to be the worst Double Potions ever, giving Harry thoughts of smashing his cauldron on Snape's greasy head... but then...

A knock on the dungeon door burst in on Harry's thoughts.

It was Colin Creevey; he edged into the room, beaming at Harry, and walked up to Snape's desk at the front of the room.

"Yes?" said Snape curtly.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs."

Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face.

"Potter has another hour of Potions to ocmplete," said Snape coldly. "He will come upstairs when this class is finished."

Long story short, Harry was walking with Colin. When they reached the right room, Harry knocked on the door and entered.

He was in a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Six chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch Harry ahd never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation. Fleur looked a good deal happier than Harry had seen her so far; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light (a/n: that's right, dance for the vampire) A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye. Ichigo was leaned against the wall, eyes closed. His large sword sat next to him, looking intimidating though it was wrapped in cloth.

Ichigo's amber eyes opened, and he gave Harry a slight nod.

Bagman suddenly spotted Harry, got up quickly, and bounded forward.

"Ah, here he is! Champion number five! In you come, Harry, in you come... nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges wil be here in a moment."

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeate nervously.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the _Daily Prophet_..."

"Maybe not _that _small, Lud," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Hary.

Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

(we all know how the interview goes, so lets move ahead)

* * *

**Shinigami (Ichigo) p.o.v.**

Ichigo watched as Harry entered, looking rather angry. The second Hogwarts champion went to sit with the first. Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxine, Yamamoto, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman were sitting at the velvet-covered table, one empty seat among them. The reporter woman had settled herself down in a corner, beginning to make the magic pe-quill write by itself.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure tha tthey are in good condition before the tournament."

Ichigo glanced at Yamamoto, who's expression did not change one bit. Did that guy ever blink?

He looked at Ollivander. The old guy looked kind of creepy, especially his pale eyes.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand. He twirled the wand like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks, before identifying it as a nine and a half inch rosewood and veela hair (Fleur providing the information about the hair) wand. He made a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip, handed them to Fleur, and gave her wand back.

Cedric was next. His wand was identified as a twelve and a quarter inches ash and unicorn hair. When Cedric made the comment about polishing it the night before, Ichigo could see Harry rubbing his own wand, firing gold sparks out the end of it. Ichigo snickered when Fleur gave him a patronizing look.

Krum's wand was identified as a ten and a quarter inches hornbeam and dragon heartstring wand, made by Gregorovitch. When Ollivander made the hornbeam wand blast of like a gun, Ichigo flinched slightly, a sigh escaping him when he saw the small birds that flew out the window.

"Mr. Kurosaki. If you please."

Ichigo carried himself forward taking Zangetsu from his back and handing it to Ollivander. The wandmaker took the sword from Ichigo, only to have his back pop as he was jerked to the floor by the weight of the blade. Ichigo heard Zangetsu's grumble, and winced as Ollivander was given a slight shock as he tried to lift the zanpaktou up.

"Professor Yamamoto..."

The head captain stood up, using his cane to pull up his weight.

"Kurosaki Ichigo's blade has already been tested before we arrived. However, if the Ministry officials would like a presentation, please feel free to ask." (a/n: I have know idea how he would've said that...)

Ichigo mummered a sorry to Ollivander before picking Zangetsu up and strapping him to his back. The wandmaker blinked at the onehanded pickup, but just smiled kindly and waved Ichigo off.

"Which leaves Mr. Potter."

Harry got to his feet, walking to Ollivander.

Ollivander identified the wand as an eleven inch holly and pheonix feather wand, spending much more time looking over Harry's wand than anyone elses. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it wa still in perfect condition.

The photographs took along time, which irritated Ichigo slightly. He silently thanked Japan for being so hi-tech and not having cameras that took forever to load and take pictures. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her. Professor Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl; Krum skulked, half-hidden at the back of the group. Yamamoto and Ichigo went where ever they were directed to, just wanting this to be over with. The photograher seemed keenest to get Fleur at the front, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying and dragging Harry into greater prominence. Then she insisted on seperate shots of all the champions, which Ichigo was just about ready to have a mental breakdown about. At last, they were free to go.

Turns out the Ministry officials did want a presentation.

Zangetsu wouldn't be talking to Ichigo for a week after he was used to chop wood, no matter how much the substitute apologized.

* * *

**Hogwarts p.o.v**

The thing that kept at Harry's mind, you ask? How Ichigo's blade seemed to weigh so much, yet the owner lifted it around with one hand.

Harry went down to dinner. Hermione wasn't there - he supposed she was still in the hospital wing having her teeth fixed. He ate alone at the end of the table, then returned to Gryffindor Tower, thinking of all the extra work on Summoning Charms that he had to do. Up in the dormitory, he came across Ron.

"You've had an owl," said Ron brusquely the moment he walked in. He was pointing at Harry's pillow. The school barn owl was waiting for him there.

"Oh - right," said Harry.

"And we've got to do our detentions tomorrow night. Snape's dungeon," said Ron.

He then walked straight out of th eroom, not looking at Harry. For ammoment, Harry considered going after him - he wasn't sure whether he wanted to talk to him or hit him, both seemed quite appealing - but the lure of Sirius's answer was to strong. Harry strode over to the barn owl, took the letter off its leg, and unrolled it.

_Harry -_

_I can't say everything I would like to in a letter, it's too risky in case the owl is intercepted - we need to talk face to face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the fire in Gryffindor Tower and one o-clock in the morning on the 22nd of November?_

_I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try. Entering you in that tournament would have been very risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose._

_Shino Academy doesn't sound familiar, but it does sound Japanese or Chinese. Both of those school shut down a long time ago, though. These people could be dangerous. _

_Be on the watch, Harry. I still want to hear about anything unusual. Let me know about the 22nd of November and quickly as you can._

_Sirius_

* * *

**So did the switching p.o.v's work out? Did it not? I finished this in one entire day for you; I only had the first paragraph written out.**

**I had to have SOMEONE start figuring out what they are, even though Hermione doesn't have a clue right now...**

**School starts and I'll be updating less, but I will be writing chapters in my freetime. Typing them out on the computer is a whole other thing. The first weekend might be alright, Labor Day is the second week and me and my family are going to Hell's Creek...**

**Before you people are able to stalk me I better stop.**

**Please leave a review! They're appreciated a TON!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(This is my most reviewed story *does happy girly dance*)**


	6. Chapter 6

**ANSWERS TO LE REVIEWS!**

There is nothing like building on suspension towards the big reveal, so there will be accidental overhearings, accidental dropping of hints, ect. ect. before they finally figure out who the Shino Academy students are. Be sure, Hermione is already on it, searching her faithful library.

Hollows will be attacking... plus the arrival of some certain characters that cause fangirls to shriek in delight HINT HINT.

MAYBE Chad/Ishida/Orihime will visit. Keep reading to find out :3

On the subject of Sirius's letter - Sirius does not know about Shino Academy, but he does know that the Chinese and Japanese magic schools were shut down, ergo raising suspicion on the Academy which claims to be from Japan.

Hollow Ichigo will be called Kamen when he makes an appearence (in the next chapter), as he was once called in a television appearence.

Now, sadly I do not speak French, so I cannot answer one of the reviewers. Sorreh :'( Don't hate meeeee.

Thanks to the following reviewers: Dis Lexic, yay~for~names, karmadella1234, Phantom Claire (the French person), Artperf, Dashita Tichou, herseybarrules, Akira Namikaze, SayoShihoinXKohAyamerei, Deamonslayer576, Ryuuhana, The Purple Jade, Morphixgirl, my ever faithful reviewer Gemini24, Shadewolf7, another faithful reviewer Morte Cacciatore, Lightningblade49, arandomreviewer (whom I love the name Butterflizen), another faithful reviewer xX Feathered Xx, another faithful reviewer o-WinterQueen-o, another faithful reviewer killroy225, yet another faithful reviewer Mel72000, and LoveDragonsForever.

I like my faithful reviewers :3

Good news! Wrestling is over, so more time on my hands. Hopefully not another break like this one, which I will try my hardest to avoid.

One thing: If you guys have an instagram, would you do me a favor and follow my art account? - theyoungartist73

I'm all tired out *wipes fake tear* so here's a boring disclaimer.

I don't own any of these amazing creations. I only own the computer I'm typing it on, my fingers, my body, my username, my plots, and... I'll stop there...

This chapter is pretty much the first task.

* * *

the Goblet of Fire

Chapter .06

"You are slow, even when falling."

_Byakuya Kuchiki_

* * *

_Last time in the Goblet of Fire_

_Harry -_

_I can't say everything I would like to in a letter, it's too risky in case the owl is intercepted - we need to talk face to face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the fire in Gryffindor Tower and one o-clock in the morning on the 22nd of November?_

_I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try. Entering you in that tournament would have been very risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose._

_Shino Academy doesn't sound familiar, but it does sound Japanese or Chinese. Both of those school shut down a long time ago, though. These people could be dangerous._

_Be on the watch, Harry. I still want to hear about anything unusual. Let me know about the 22nd of November and quickly as you can._

_Sirius_

* * *

**Bleach**

Ichigo breathed in deeply as he entered the tent. The four other champions were there (he had been late because of a rabbit that Rukia had 'found' somehow managed to get into his room with Rukia hot on its tail. The result was that Rukia landed on his chest, which would make for a very compromising position if anyone had seen them, which caused him but a moments pause and a _very_ fierce blush spreading onto both of their faces before he leapt from his bed, shooed Rukia away, and got dressed. Shunpo took care of the rest). Anyways...

Fleur was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool, Krum was leaning against a pole, Cedric was pacing back and forth, and Harry was just standing there loking lost. Ichigo walked up next to him. "Nervous?" he asked.

"A bit. You?"

"Not really, we more or less deal with this tense of situations a lot." Little did Harry know, Ichigo was nervous. Mostly because he had little to no experience with magical creatures. Put him up against a hollow, no problem! But an animal/creature/thingy that he had no idea about, not a good idea. Not one bit.

Harry stared at him, confusion in his green eyes. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but then the ever delightful Bagman popped up out of nowhere.

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki! Come in, come in!" Bagman said happily, looking around. "Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in! When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack made of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too... ah yes... your task is to _collect the golden egg_!"

All of a sudden (in a rather dramatic fashion), what sounded like a herd of horses stampeded outside the camp. A second later, Bagman was offering the silk sack to Fleur. From it she drew out a tiny, perfect model of a.. a _dragon?_ It seemed to hiss at her, green nostrils flaring. Around its neck hung a number two. Ichigo gulped.

Krum pulled out a scarlet dragon, who was breathing tiny puffballs of flame at everyone it saw. It had a number three around its neck.

Cedric put his hand in the bag, and out came a blue-ish gray dragon with a rather squashed snout, the number one tied around its neck.

Harry bit his lip and reached into the bag, pulling out one of the two dragons left. It had a spiky tail, and it seemed proud of it, whipping it around. Around its neck was a number four.

Ichigo winced, knowing that he would go last. He reached his calloused hand into the bag, stifling a squeak as something slimy slithered across his hand. He grasped it, quickly withdrawing his hand. A small (smaller than the other models) dragon sat on his hand, copper scales glittering in the light of the tent. The shinigami could see dangerous looking teeth as the dragon seemed to smile evilly at him.

Great.

Was it strange that no one seemed frightened, or at the very least they were prepared?

Cheaters.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now... Harry... could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Er.. yes..." Harry said blankly, standing up and going outside the tent with Bagman. Ichigo stared at them suspiciously, silently moving as close to the tent wall as he could. Then, an amused thought crossed his mind_._

_Seems like a rape scene. The old guy takes the young victim behind the tent... and then what happens?_

"-Harry? Anything I can get you?"

"What?" he heard Harry say, "I - no, nothing."

Bagman then continued on to say that he would basically aid Harry. Ichigo choked back a snort of laughter then walked away before either of the two outside could notice his shadow. Then again, wizards didn't seem like the most observant of people...

The whistle blew, and Cedric disappeared into the enclosure. It was worse hearing than seeing it. The crowd screamed, yelled, gasped like a single, many-headed entity, as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the blueish-gray dragon. Krum was staring at the ground, and Fleur had taken to retracing Cedric's steps, around and around the tent. Ichigo learned something that day.

Bagman's commentating made everything seem worse.

Ichigo could see horrible looks on everyone's faces.

Finally applause.

"Very good indeed!" Bagman was shouting. "And now the marks from the judges!"

He didn't shout out the marks.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

The pattern continued until Harry had finished.

It was Ichigo' s turn.

He ran a hand through his spiky hair, walking into the enclosure as the whistle blew. He surveyed his surroundings. Rocky, areas for cover, scorch marks on the rocks. Not his element, which was among the tall buildings and flat areas of Karakura Town.

And there it was. Bigger than the model he was given, yet still so small. Its tail whipped back and forth as a forked tongue darted out. Spikes ran down its neck and back, partially hidden by one set of torn wings. It had a slim body, but you could see the muscles underneath it.

He did the thing he did best.

Ichigo charged, Zangetsu still on his back. Hopefully he wouldn't have to harm this creature. Hopefully he could outrace the dragon.

Hope isn't always enough.

Somehow the dragon got behind him and looped its tail around him. It then proceeded to throw him into the enclosure's wall, leaving a beautiful indentation. The speed it had moved at was almost the speed of basic shunpo. Ichigo landed on his feet, moving again. This time he had a mostly clear path, the dragon being on the opposite side of the enclosure. He kicked off, blurring into motion. Then, nothing.

The crowd was screaming, gasping, and chanting at the same time.

He felt numbness spreading through his shoulder, the top half of his shihakusho missing. Liquid trailed down his shoulder.

He felt cold metal in his hands. He glanced down, a smile on his face when he saw the golden egg.

He stopped, and held it up to the crowd.

They erupted into cheers.

He walked out of the enclosure, suddenly aware of a stinging pain in his shoulder. He glanced at it, and winced immediately. It was turning green, with hints of purple within it. Blood and yellow liquid poored down on both sides of his shoulder. Black veins came from the intitial puncture/bite wound.

"Are you okay?"

He jumped, not noticing Rukia appear behind him. Ichigo cast her a soft smile, nodding. "Is Professor Unohana here?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's just up there."

Ichigo thanked her, and with that went to find Unohana-taicho*. The kindly woman smiled gently, moving her hand (which was surrounded by healing kido) around his injured shoulder. "Let's go get your score now, shall we?"

He nodded, turning to walk with Rukia (who had chosen to stay with him). When they reached the edge of the enclosure, he looked up to the judge's table, which was draped in gold.

Show-offs.

Madame Maxine raised her wand in the air and a long silver ribbon twirled out, turning into a seven.

Mr. Crouch was next - shooting an eight into the air.

After that was Dumbledore, graciously giving him a nine.

Then Bagman, giving him an eight.

Yamamoto (also a show-off, believe it or not) willed his zanpaktou to create the number nine in the air. With fire.

Show-off.

Then, Karkaroff, being the cheap-skate he is, gave Ichigo a four.

Oh well.

Fourty-one points**.

Not to bad.

* * *

**Still Bleach. Because I like Bleach. Not the cleaner. That is disgusting. Not that I've tasted it.**

"Well done, _all _of you!" said Ludo Bagman, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as thought he personally had just got past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second tastk, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth - but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open - see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg - because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

The champions dispersed. Ichigo saw Harry get stopped by Rita Skeeter, and then completely blow her off.

He sent her one of the coldest glares known in his entire history as she started to come towards him. Anime tears streamed from her face as she sank back into the clump of trees she had popped out from.

* * *

When December came around, Ichigo was thankful that they were staying within the castle. Bitter cold winds fought you wherever you went. The Durmstrang ship looked freezing cold (though it probably wasn't, what with all the things magic could do). The Hogwarts students that were unlucky enough to be outside with whatever class it was, something about caring about the monsters they had in this world, were fighting strange things that looked like they could be very very very very very very _very distant_ relatives of a scorpian. Most of the students had barricaded themselves in the large man's cabin, but there were a select few who remained to help.

Ichigo winced when he saw Rita Skeeter walk up. Through his place at the window he could see the large man messing things up for himself almost immediatly. Media was usually the same no matter where one would go. They get inside and discover all your dirty little secrets (especially that magazine that Soul Society's women made).

Then the news of this task called the Yule Ball showed up. There's a reason Ichigo didn't go to all those family dance lessons Isshin tried to make them do. Only Yuzu did them. Sweet, innocent, naive Yuzu. The kind of girl that makes you go "Oh, honey."***

There was only one person he could think to ask. And her brother wasn't here to stop him.

Unfortunatley a certain red pineapple was.

Ichigo just had to beat him to the catch.

* * *

He had gone up against millions of hollows with no hesitation, no fear.

There had never been any after effects, not even after he purified his first soul and sent his first hollow away.

So why was there this tingly feeling going up and down his spine?

What did this, you ask?

Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town, Japan has asked out the fair and noble Rukia Kuchiki of the ever noble Kuchiki Clan to the Yule Ball.

She said yes.

* * *

*** He calls her Professor Unohana when he's talking (they're undercover, remember?) and Unohana-taicho or Unohana when he's thinking about her or she's in the text which is not talking... yeah...**

**** I'm not good at math... You may want to check this...**

***** Shamelessly taken from How I Met Your Mother.**

**Ichigo's dragon was the Peruvian Vipertooth. Very fast, very small, poisonous teeth, and I may have made up some traits along the way... teehee?**

**I'm off to.. .try? to update the rest of my stories... so yeah...**

**One more shameless self-promotion**

**-Follow my Instagram art account! theyoungartist73**

**Help me get to 75 followers!**

**Thanks for reading and it would mean a lot if you would review!**

**-throughbred8**

**Chow, babies *is a disgrace to Italy***


End file.
